Why do I like you?
by katychan666
Summary: This is a Sid/Diego slash story. If you don't like that, don't even bother to read it. Others who like this couple, enjoy :)


**Okay, so this is the strangest fanfic that I have ever written. This happens if you are on vacation with your family for 2 weeks and you are without internet, bored to death an all you do in your free time is watch Ice Age with your little brother xD. **

**The English in this fanfic isn't good, I know. English is not my first language, so just try to bear with me **

**I hope you'll like this story, even if it really strange.**

**(I don't own any characters, obviously.)**

**Try to enjoy this fanfic **

It was really early in the morning. The whole nature was covered in snow and it was still snowing. The scenery looked like a picture from a fairy tale. Under a tree a mammoth, sloth and saber-toothed tiger were sleeping. They were travelling together. They were the weirdest herd in the whole animal kingdom, but they didn't care. Even if they were so different, they completed each other. They needed each other.

Mammoth was sleeping under a tree and next to him; there was lying a saber-toothed tiger. Not too far from them, a sloth was sleeping on the rock. His body was twisted in a weird position and his mouth was wide opened, so that he was snoring loudly.

After a while, Sid's snoring woke Diego up. Diego stretched his body and sat down. He started looking what was the reason that he woke up. He soon realized that it was all Sid's fault that he was awake. Diego just shook his head and lied down again. He hoped that somehow he could ignore Sid's snoring and fall back asleep. However, Diego didn't have such luck.

Diego looked at Manny. Manny was still sleeping. Diego was surprised that this didn't wake Manny up. The mammoth must've been quite a strong sleeper. Diego them put his paws on his ears and hoped that this would quiet Sid. However, when he realized that he won't have such luck, Diego was really annoyed. He really needed more sleep.

Diego got onto his feet and walked towards sleeping Sid.

"Sid, wake up" said Diego with a very annoyed voice. However, Sid didn't give him any verbal answer. The only reaction that Diego got was that Sid turned around and only started snoring louder.

"Sid, wake up!" said Diego with a louder and angrier voice.

Because Sid didn't show any sign of waking up, Diego growled and with his right paw he pushed Sid of the rock. Finally Sid woke up.

"What's wrong?" asked still half asleep Sid.

"Stop snoring, Sid. I can't sleep because of you" said Diego with an annoyed voice.

"Oh of course, Diego needs his beauty sleep" said Sid and started laughing.

Diego rolled his eyes. He knew that there wasn't point in arguing with Sid. Sid was probably too stupid to understand things like these. But Diego liked Sid. Sid was his best friend, even though sometimes he wasn't the smartest mammal that he knew. Sid always had that goofy smile on his face and he really didn't care what other animals thought of him. Diego often wished he could be more like Sid. Diego admired Sid, but he wasn't ready to confess that out loud.

"I'm just tired, because we've been walking for the whole day" said Diego after a while.

"I'm not tired" said Sid and showed his teeth to Diego.

"Of course you're not. You've been riding on Manny for the whole day" said Diego and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you are right" said Sid and started laughing out loud.

Diego rolled his eyes again, but then he smiled. He liked that side of Sid. He liked that Sid was always happy and that he was so carefree. Diego didn't mind if Sid acted like a little child. It took him a while to get used to Sid, but after he got to know him, Diego didn't mind Sid's behavior at all. Even though he and Manny used to make fun of Sid all the time, Sid wasn't mad at them, because Sid knew that they were just joking.

"Well, Sid… can you please be quiet for just a couple of hours?" tried Diego again.

"And what if I don't want to be?" teased Sid.

"Then I will make you into my breakfast" said Diego and showed his fangs to Sid.

Sid flinched and then he quickly nodded.

"I will be quiet, I promise" said Sid and quickly laid down on his rock. Then he continued, "And you be a good tiger and go back to sleep. Don't eat me"

Diego shook his head and smiled. Diego didn't say anything and before he knew what was going on, Diego was asleep.

* * *

When Diego woke up, it stopped snowing and the sun was shining. He looked at the rock, where Sid was sleeping. It was empty. Sid must've gone looking for food. He looked under the tree. Even Manny wasn't there anymore. Diego got up and yawned. Where did everybody go? Diego got onto his feet and started following the tracks in the snow.

Diego soon found Manny and Sid. Manny was sitting next to the frozen lake, while Sid was sliding and walking on it. Sid was behaving like a child again. Diego saw that Manny was pretty tired of Sid. They must've been here for a long time.

Manny turned around and saw Diego.

"Oh, here you are Sleeping Princess. Sid told me that you needed your beauty sleep, so we didn't want to wake you up" said Manny and waved with his trunk.

Diego rolled his eyes.

"How long are you here?" asked Diego and looked at Sid, who was still playing on the frozen lake.

"Long," said Manny and looked at Sid too before continuing, "Too long."

Diego started laughing when he saw how annoyed Manny was.

"Oh cheer up, Manny. You are a wonderful baby sitter" said Diego and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah" said Manny and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Diego.

"For a walk. Now it's your turn to be a baby sitter" said Manny and walked away.

When Manny was nowhere to be seen, Sid came closer to Diego.

"Where is Manny going?" asked Sid.

"I don't know, Sid. How long will you be on this ice?" asked Diego, who was begging that Sid would say not too long. However, Diego knew that he was mistaken.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere soon, Diego. Do you want to join me?" asked Sid and smiled goofily.

"No, thanks Sid. I will just watch"

"Oh you are just afraid, because you are afraid that ice will crack. And you don't even know how to do this" said Sid, jumped and landed on one foot.

"I'm not afraid. And I know how to slide on the ice" lied Diego. Sid was right. Diego was afraid of the water. However, Diego wasn't ready to confess this to anybody. Not even to himself. He was a tiger. And tigers are not afraid of anything. Other animals are afraid of tigers!

"Then prove it!" teased Sid.

"No!"

"You are a chicken!" said Sid and started acting like a chicken.

At that point, Diego was really annoyed, so he quickly stepped on the ice. However, Diego wasn't careful, because as soon as he stepped on the ice, he fell on the floor. Sid started laughing, which only made Diego angrier. Diego carefully sat on the ice and soon tried walking on the ice. The surface was too slippery, so Diego almost fell on the floor again. This time he was quicker and he caught himself on his claws.

"Congratulations, Diego. You can stand on the ice now!" said Sid, who was sitting on the floor and watching Diego. Sid was enjoying himself.

"Stop laughing!" said Diego and quickly got off the ice. He was embarrassed. At that moment he wished to die.

"Oh come on, Diego. Lighten up a bit" said Sid.

"Leave me alone, Sid" said Diego.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Sid and rolled his eyes, "It was just a joke, don't take it seriously. Do you know how many times have you made fun of me, and I didn't say anything? Seriously, Diego, you take things way too serious"

"Yeah, well, some of us still have some dignity and I will not lose it because of you, Sid"

"Oh, here is this again. I know that you are embarrassed of me, but what can I say? Must I pretend to be something that I am not? Sorry Diego, if I am not as perfect as you are" said Sid a little too loud as he wanted.

"Excuse me?" asked Diego. He was really surprised when he heard what Sid said. This wasn't like Sid at all. Sid didn't use to be so serious. What was wrong now?! Something must've been really wrong. Sid wouldn't start fighting just because of what happened on the ice.

"I am just saying that I am tired of the way you are acting towards me. You and Manny are constantly making fun of me. And how do you think that I feel? I feel the same as you feel right now!" said Sid and turned away from Diego.

"Oh come on, Sid. I can't believe we are fighting about this!" said Diego.

"Well, it needed to be said. I can't stand it when the two of you are putting me down in front of everybody. Especially when you do it. It doesn't bother me so much when Manny does it. But I can't stand it when you do it. Your words hurt me"

"Sid, you do know that we are just teasing you a little bit, right? We don't mean what we say" said Diego, who was trying to cheer Sid up. It really started to bother Diego when he saw how sad and hurt Sid looked right now. He wanted to see Sid smiling again.

"I know that you are joking. But sometimes you really hurt me. I don't show it, but-"

"I'm sorry, Sid. I hope that you do know that we care about you. I might not show it, but I really do care about you. You are the reason that this herd exists. I don't even want to imagine what I would be doing right now if I wasn't here with you and Manny" said Diego and put his paw on Sid's back. Diego really wanted to make Sid feel better, but he didn't know how to do it. Diego knew that he wasn't good at deep conversation.

"Thanks, Diego" said Sid and smiled a little bit. This wasn't Sid's usual goofy smile. It was a different one. Diego didn't know how to explain how different it was. It just was. And Diego liked it a lot. He preferred the serious smile over the goofy one.

"What are you looking at, Diego? Do I have something on my face?" asked Sid and looked at Diego confused.

"Oh no, it's not that"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just like the way you smile" simply said Diego.

"What did you say?" asked Sid, who needed to hear this once again. He couldn't believe that Diego actually said this to him. This wasn't like Diego. Maybe Diego was only trying to make him feel better?!

Diego, on the other hand, realized that he said that out loud. The tiger started kicking himself mentally. What will Sid think of him now?

"W-Well, I like how you smile. This suits you the best. Being sad and serious doesn't suit you at all" said Diego.

"T-Thanks… I guess" said Sid, who was now really embarrassed. Diego noticed that too, so he decided to ask something else.

"Earlier you said that my words hurt you the most… what did you mean by that?" asked Diego, who really wanted to know the real reason behind Sid's words.

"I don't know this myself. It's just that everything you say or do… it has a bigger effect on me than what Manny does or says. I don't know how to explain it" said Sid, who was now serious again.

"O-Oh, I see" said Diego, who was now he the one who was embarrassed.

"D-Diego, I think that I-" started Sid, but then he quickly stopped himself. Sid wanted to tell Diego something important. But Sid was scared. He was scared that the thing he wanted to tell Diego would ruin their relationship and Sid didn't want that.

"What is it, Sid?" asked Diego.

"Nothing, forget it" said Sid quickly.

Diego looked at sloth, who was his best friend. Sid looked really sad. Diego wanted to make Sid feel better. And Sid was acting really strange. Usually when something was bothering Sid, he would always talk about it with someone. But this time, he didn't. Sid kept his problem as a secret. Diego knew that Sid wanted to tell him something for quite a while now. Sid would always start a conversation, but then he would quickly change his mind. Sid was acting really strange and Diego usually didn't continue asking things, but now this was starting to bother Diego. So Diego was determined to figure out what was wrong with Sid.

"Sid, I know that something is wrong" said Diego and looked at his best friend very seriously.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Sid, who looked very nervous.

"For these past weeks, you've been acting really strange. You always want to tell me something, but you always end up not saying it. And I know that it is bothering you. I can tell" said Diego.

"You are just imagining things, Diego" said Sid.

"Really?" said Diego and came really close with his face to Sid's.

"D-Diego, w-what are you doing?" asked Sid, who looked at the floor as soon as Diego came closer to him. Diego was standing way too close to Sid.

"Tell me what is bothering you, Sid" said Diego with a low voice. This whole situation started to anger Diego.

"W-Well… tell me something. If you met a pretty female tiger… what would you do?" asked Sid slowly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Diego completely puzzled.

"You would leave our herd and join her herd, right? You would leave me and Manny and completely forgot everything about me" said Sid sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sid?" asked Diego, who was really confused by now. He had no idea what was the sloth thinking.

"I-… if I tell you what is wrong, you would hate me"

"Oh come on, I could never hate you" said Diego, who was still trying to figure out what Sid was thinking.

"I-I don't know, Diego"

"Well, I can tell you this for sure. I would never leave our herd and I could never forget you and Manny. Especially not you" said the tiger and smiled.

"You really mean this?" asked Sid and looked a bit happy.

"Of course. Now, tell me what's bothering you. I won't tell Manny, if it's something embarrassing" said Diego.

"I like you" slowly started Sid.

"I like you too, Sid. You are my best friend" said Diego, who was now confused. What was wrong with Sid? Why was he telling him that? Diego knew that Sid liked him, they were best friends for months now.

"N-No, Diego. You don't understand. I don't like you only as a friend" said Sid and quickly closed his eyes. He was afraid how Diego would react.

Diego still had no idea what was happening. What did Sid mean by that?! Diego started thinking. Then he realized what Sid meant. Sid liked him… Sid liked him more than a friend, right? Sid was attracted to Diego? Sid had a crush on Diego, right?

"Y-You are in love with me?" asked Diego slowly, who was completely confused. How could Sid like him?! Diego wasn't even a sloth in the first place. And even more, Diego was male. Diego couldn't understand how Sid could like him.

"Yes"

Diego's heart started beating faster. Something was happening with Diego's body and Diego couldn't understand what was happening. He had never felt this way before and he didn't like this new emotion. He needed to get away from Sid.

"Diego, please say something" said Sid.

"Sid, you are crazy. You can't just like me. I am not even a sloth. What are you thinking?" said Diego quickly and ran away from Sid.

* * *

Diego was running until he was out of breath. Diego then laid down into the snow and started thinking about things that Sid just said to him. Diego's brain was still having difficulty with processing all the information that they've just received. Diego couldn't understand why his heart was beating so fast when Sid confessed to him. Something was wrong with Diego. Maybe he was sick or something.

When Sid confessed to him, Diego's body stared to feel hot too and he was feeling really weak. Diego didn't like that. Diego was still clueless why he felt that way. Maybe he liked Sid back?

Diego quickly got onto his legs and started walking in circles. This couldn't be true. Sid was a male. Plus Sid wasn't really attractive and his personality was in general very annoying. However, Diego still looked up to Sid. But did he really fancy him?!

Diego started thinking about how would he feel if Sid would get himself a pretty female sloth. Diego somehow didn't like that idea. Something was wrong when he thought about that. Diego could feel that just a thought of that made him very angry. But there was another emotion present next to anger. And Diego knew that emotion really good.

Diego was jealous. Then the reality hit Diego. Diego finally realized that all the admiration that he had for Sid was actually more than that. Diego had to face that he liked Sid too.

But Diego wasn't ready to confess to Sid back. He couldn't be in love with a sloth. He was a tiger and he fancied a sloth. That was against all the rules of nature. Then again, so was their herd. Maybe it wouldn't be so weird if-

Diego quickly shook his head.

_No,_ Diego said to himself,_ I will not do this. I can't be in love with him. This is Sid, we are talking about. Sid is stupid, childish and he has not sense for a personal hygiene. How on Earth can I be in love with him?! I am not; I am just in shock after what Sid told me. That's it. But it would be better if I didn't see Sid anymore._

After a while, Diego realized that the best thing he could do was to leave Sid and Manny. He decided to find Manny and to tell him that he was leaving.

* * *

"Manny" said Diego, when he finally found the mammoth.

"Hey, Diego. Where did you go? You are a really bad baby sitter. I found Sid alone, crying his eyes out. Would you care to explain me what happened between the two of you?" said Manny.

"Sid was crying?"

"Yeah, he was just being over dramatic. Don't worry about it. You know Sid. He will forget in a few hours everything and the two of you will be best friends again" said Manny and patted Diego's head with his trunk.

"I don't know about that, Manny" was honest Diego.

"You had a pretty serious fight, right?"

"It wasn't exactly a fight. It was more a conversation. A serious one though" said Diego.

"What did the two of you walk about?" asked Manny, who knew that something had to be really wrong.

"Nothing, Manny. Look, I need to tell you something. I've been thinking and I came to a conclusion" started Diego slowly, not too sure how should he tell Manny that he was leaving. He wanted to do this as quickly as possible, because he didn't want Sid anywhere around at that time.

"And?" asked Manny.

"Maybe it would be good if we would separate for a while"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving, Manny. I'm leaving the herd" said Diego with a sad voice and turned around. He didn't want to look at Manny, because Diego knew that Manny would be sad and disappointed in him. When Diego turned around, he saw that someone was standing right behind him. And that someone was no other than Sid.

"You are leaving?" said Sid with a sad and quiet voice.

Diego noticed that Sid was trying really hard not to cry again.

"Y-Yes"

"But you said that you wouldn't hate me" said Sid and gave Diego a sad look. Diego couldn't bear to look at Sid anymore. Sid looked so hurt and fragile that it broke Diego's heart.

"I don't hate you" said Diego.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because this is the best things to do right now" said Diego, still not looking at Sid.

"You are a liar!" said Sid with a loud voice, turned around and ran away from Diego and Manny. When Sid left, both Manny and Diego were looking at each other, not saying anything. Many had no idea what has just happened.

"Go after him. I don't know what happened between the two of you earlier, but you owe Sid an apology" said Manny with an angry voice.

"No, Manny, you don't understand-" said Diego, but Manny interrupted him.

"Now, Diego!" yelled Manny.

Diego quickly turned around and ran after Sid.

* * *

Diego found Sid sitting on the rock. Sid was turned away from him.

"Sid" said Diego and sat down next to the rock.

"What do you want, Diego?" asked Sid annoyed and sad.

"I wanted to apologize"

"Yeah, sure. You are here because Manny told you to apologize. You are a liar. You said that you wouldn't hate me if I told you what was wrong. But you ran away from me. You called me crazy. Thanks, Diego" said Sid and turned away from Diego.

"I know that I've been acting like a huge jerk, but I really am sorry, Sid. What did you expect me to do? I was shocked when you told me what was wrong. I am sorry that I reacted that way. I wish that I didn't, but I did" was honest Diego.

"Then why are you leaving me?" asked Sid.

"Because…" said Diego, but stopped himself from talking. Diego could feel that his heart was beating faster again and he was feeling weak again. Diego hated this.

"You can't even tell me the truth" said Sid.

Diego walked to the other side of the rock, so that he was now looking at Sid. Diego sat down again and started.

"I-I don't know how to say this, Sid" started Diego.

Sid didn't say anything. He was silent and he was looking Diego. Sid was now very nervous and curious what will Diego say next.

"I am not very good at things like these. Especially if this is about a person that I really care about"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sid, puzzled.

"I am saying that… When I'm with you, the whole world seems like a better place. I-I'm not even sure what that means. After you told me that you like me, I've realized that all this time I… I mean, I tried to imagine you with a female sloth and it made me angry. Not just angry, but extremely jealous" said Diego and looked Sid.

Sid wasn't so sad anymore. Sid knew what Diego was trying to tell him. Sid still wasn't saying anything, but his smile grew wider and wider.

"B-But you are a sloth and I am tiger. I mean, this is against all the rules of nature. Yet… I-I think that I like you too, Sid. I've never felt that way before and this is the first time that I like somebody. I don't like how weak and stupid this love thing makes me feel and act. And because of this, I thought that the best thing would be to leave the herd. Maybe this way I would forget my feelings towards you… I don't know" said Diego and looked at the floor.

Sid got off the rock and hugged Diego. Diego felt so nice that he started purring.

"Are you purring, Diego?" asked Sid, who has never heard Diego purr before.

"N-No" said Diego and started coughing. Diego was extremely embarrassed and Sid knew this.

Sid then quickly kissed Diego on the right cheek and quickly ran away.

"Sid!" said even more embarrassed Diego and followed Sid.

Sid, who was still running started yelling: "Diego likes me! Diego likes me back. Yay!"

Diego stopped for a few seconds and shook his head. He still couldn't believe that he has fallen for such an idiot.

_But he is a cute idiot_ said Diego to himself and slowly followed Sid again.


End file.
